GJGEUZZZKV3G6S3WNM
(0:11.8) As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death (0:14.6) I take a look at my life (0:16.1) and realize there's nothin' left (0:18.0) 'Cause I've been blastin' and laughin' so long that (0:21.1) Even my mama thinks that my mind is gone (0:23.7) But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it (0:26.7) Me be treated like a punk, (0:28.3) you know that's unheard of (0:30.1) You better watch how ya talking (0:31.8) and where ya walking (0:33.0) Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk (0:35.7) I really hate to trip but I gotta loc' (0:38.5) As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke, (0:41.6) fool (0:42.2) I'm the kind of g' that little homie's wanna be like on my knees in the night, (0:46.3) sayin' prayers in the street light (0:48.5) Been spending most their lives (0:50.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (0:54.2) Been spending most their lives (0:56.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (1:00.0) Keep spending most our lives (1:02.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (1:06.0) Keep spending most our lives (1:08.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (1:12.0) Look at the situation they got me facing (1:14.8) I can't live a normal life, (1:16.3) I was raised by the stripes (1:17.9) So I gotta be down with the hood team (1:20.6) Too much television watching got me chasing dreams (1:23.8) I'm an educated fool with money on my mind (1:26.8) Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye (1:29.8) I'm a loc'd out gangsta, set trippin' banger (1:32.8) And my homies is down, so don't arouse my anger, fool (1:36.3) Death ain't nothing but a heartbeat away (1:38.7) I'm living my life do-or-die, uh, what can I say? (1:41.9) I'm twenty-three now, but will I live to see twenty-four? (1:45.1) The way things is going, I don't know (1:47.2) Tell me why are we (1:50.4) so blind to see (1:53.4) That the ones we hurt (1:56.6) are you and me? (1:59.5) (2:00.4) Been spending most their lives (2:02.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (2:06.0) Been spending most their lives (2:09.0) Living in a gangsta's paradise (2:12.1) Keep spending most our lives (2:15.0) Living in a gangsta's paradise (2:18.2) Keep spending most our lives (2:20.9) Living in a gangsta's paradise (2:24.0) Power and the money, (2:25.5) money and the power (2:27.0) Minute after minute, (2:28.4) hour after hour (2:30.1) Everybody's running, (2:31.5) but half of them ain't lookin' what's going on in the kitchen? (2:34.5) But I don't know what's cookin' (2:36.1) They say I gotta learn, but nobody's here to teach me (2:39.2) If they can't understand it, (2:40.8) how can they reach me? (2:42.5) I guess they can't, (2:43.5) I guess they won't, (2:44.7) I guess they front (2:45.7) That's why I know my life is out of luck, fool! (2:48.4) Been spending most their lives (2:51.0) Living in a gangsta's paradise (2:54.3) Been spending most their lives (2:57.0) Living in a gangsta's paradise (3:00.1) Keep spending most our lives (3:03.0) Living in a gangsta's paradise (3:06.1) Keep spending most our lives (3:09.0) Living in a gangsta's (paradise) Tell me why are we, (3:14.4) so blind to see (3:17.4) That the ones we hurt, (3:20.7) are you and me? (3:23.5) Tell me why are we, (3:26.6) so blind to see (3:29.4) That the ones we hurt, (3:32.7) are you and me? (3:35.7)